Reunion
by DarkStarDrusilla
Summary: Rated for language and violence. ATSBTVS crossover. WHAT IF Wolfram & Hart had succeeded in turning Angel into Angelus? CHAPTER 11 IS UP! PLEASE R&R!
1. Angelus is Back

**A/N: this takes place during the Angel episode where Drusilla has turned Darla and they decide to take a little shopping spree. it's sorta of a 'WHAT IF' Angel had been turned back into Angelus. hope you like it! please R&R!**

**Reunion: Chapter 1: Angelus is Back**

_Angelus POV_

Angelus couldn't believe it, he was free again. And all thanks to Wolfram & Hart. As he was walking back to the hotel for a quick drink of Cordy's blood, he caught a familiar scent. It was Darla, no doubt about it. She was alive again, just as he was. He could also smell Dru near. You could never mistake that mix of flowers and blood. He started to follow the scent. Up ahead he saw a boutique. And there they were trying on all sorts of hats just like they used to. As he drew nearer, he could smell blood and fear permeating from the shop. He smiled. They always knew how to have a good time.

_Darla POV_

Darla was trying on a beautiful wine-colored hat when she sensed him. She immediately vamped out ready for a fight. But as he got nearer he wasn't like he usually was, he didn't smell good at all. He was drenched in the stench of pure concentrated evil.

_Angelus POV_

"Darla, Drusilla how completely wonderful to see you again," he said. He chuckled under his breath at the shocked look on their faces. "You seem surprised to me."

"Angel, I'm not surprised. Come to ruin our fun?" Darla snidely remarked.

"No, actually I came to watch my girls have fun," immediately Darla's face returned to its human mask.

"Angelus? Are you finally back?" Darla asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you didn't think I'd be gone forever, did you?" he remarked.

"Is Daddy home?" Dru asked timidly.

"Yes, sweetheart, he is," Angelus reassured her.

"Oh, goodie, now we can have fun!" Dru clapped her hands.

Oh, yes, we will, Angelus thought to himself. Buffy Summers watch out, Angelus is back.

  
_Spike POV_

Spike was sitting in his crypt thinking about Buffy when he burst through his door.

"Bloody Hell! What did you do that for?" he yelled angrily at the figure in his doorway.

"Oh, chill out Spikey-boy we came for a visit and all you can do is bitch? That's no way to treat family. I thought I taught you better than that," Angelus chuckled.

"Like I care what you think, Peaches. Besides, Buffy's gonna be pissed when she sees you. And what's with this 'we'?" Spike asked not really caring what the answer was.

"We," Darla answered as she and Drusilla walked through the door.

"Bloody Hell! I thought he staked you! And I thought you were having fun down in South America!" Spike said in surprise.

"Things change, William," Angelus remarked.

"What did you call me?!" Spike asked in disbelief.

"What I've called you since I made you," Angelus said calmly.

"Now Buffy's gonna really be pissed!" Spike exclaimed.

"Yes, well I feel like recruiting," Angelus said with a sadistic smile. "And with your connections with her you're gonna help us make four new siblings."

_Buffy POV_

Buffy Summers couldn't believe how much it was a pain in the ass to have to go to Spike for information. He could never give a direct answer without money or getting his ass kicked all over his crypt. When will he learn? He probably enjoys it, she thought. Gives him something to do besides drink pig's blood and alcohol and watch Passions. I guess life gets pretty boring when you have eternity.

She threw his door open expecting him watching the television, as usual, but she wasn't expecting this. "What the hell are you doing here?" she practically screamed, completely ignoring Drusilla and Darla.

"Nothing, just came for a talk with Spike," Angelus said acting like his soul half.

"Well, you can fight like good little vampires later. I need info," and with that she pushed Angel out of the way and threw Spike against the far wall of his crypt.

"OW! Bloody Hell!" Spike shouted. "Take it easy, will you?" and with that she punched him.

"Information, now! Whine, later!" she commanded.

"Excuse me, Buff, but this is my time!" Angelus bellowed.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she yelled at him.

"Yes, but I don't like to wait," he said in a cool even tone.

"Tough!" she shouted. "Now, Spike, information on what's going down now!"

"God, Slayer, cool down," he said in his famous 'I'm-not-going-to-tell-you' voice. And with that he received very hard blow to his crotch.

As this was all going on Dru and Darla looked on in amusement. It was fascinating to watch at how the Slayer didn't even care or notice Angelus's or their presence. It wouldn't last long. After all, Angelus was known for his short temper. But, somehow, he seemed to be restraining himself from breaking her neck. And when she left, Spike was bruised, but that was nothing compared to what he could expect from his Sire.

_Angelus POV_

Angelus waited outside Buffy's window, waiting for her to go to sleep. As he watched and waited he saw with satisfaction that she had cut herself on a small knife she had been testing for bluntness. She only hesitated for a second before she started to suck on it readily....hungrily. He chuckled. So, the Slayer has a lust for blood. Who would have seen that coming? That's one for the Watcher's Diaries. When he came back to reality, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He then, using his vampiric skills, jumped off the tree branch and onto her roof, in front of her window. He opened the window slowly not wanting to wake her, and climbed in.

_Spike POV_

Spike watched thoughtfully as he saw his Sire climb into the Slayer's bedroom. He knew it was her bedroom because he himself had spent many a night sitting on the branch that Angelus had just vacated and watched her. He knew Angelus had plans for Buffy. He quickly snuffed out the cigarette he'd been smoking while leaning on the tree trunk. He then as quickly and gracefully as a cat jumped onto Buffy's roof. He steadily approached her window knowing that an unwanted confrontation was about to unfold.

_Spike POV_

Angelus suddenly sensed a presence behind him. He turned quickly and twisted whoever-it-was's arm behind their back.

"Bloody Hell! What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice said.

"Spike?" he asked incredulously.

"Who'd you think it was? Dracula?" Spike growled.

"What are you doing? Why the hell are you here?" Angelus asked quietly though very pissed.

"Wondering what you're doing, you bastard!" Spike whispered though if they weren't in danger of waking Buffy he would have shouted it with all the air in his dead lungs.

"Nothing, just summarizing the enemy," Angelus lied calmly just like he always could. He let go of Spike roughly and quickly checked on Buffy, he didn't want to wake her.

"You always were a good liar," Spike said smoothly.

"You know Spike, since you are my Childe I feel like making a deal with you," Angelus said in a business-like tone.

"Go to hell, you sick fuck," growled Spike.

"I've been there because of her, and I don't feel like it again. The deal is I get that chip out of your head and you don't interfere with my plan, okay?" he suggested in an innocent it-will-be-so-easy voice. He held out his hand for Spike to shake.

Spike hesitated. This could hurt Buffy and part of him didn't want that to happen, but the other part would have eagerly jumped at the chance to be rid of her and the chip. He stared at his Sire's hand. It was fascinating. Something that was so simple and ordinary could cause so much pain and suffering to so many people. He finally asked, "What is your plan?"

"Oh, don't worry, William. I won't hurt Buffy. I just want to have a chat," Angelus answered smoothly.

Though it pained him to do this, he shook his Sire's hand knowing that he had just sealed Buffy's and who knows how many other's fate.

_Angelus POV_

As soon as Spike had left, Angelus looked over thoughtfully at the sleeping girl only a few feet from him. She looked so pretty when she was asleep, so peaceful.

"I do believe, Slayer, that Spike has taken a liking to you," he said sadistically.

He walked over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He caressed her face lightly before writing her a nice poem.

'_Roses are red_

_So is blood_

_I'd like to be fed_

_With your flood'_

And next to the poem was a picture of her with her neck bared and showing two small puncture wounds. The only color in it was the liquid coming from the wounds. He had gone to the trouble to make it red. A very deep red. When she sees it, she will think it's paint or some other such thing. But no, the bitch was gonna find out........it's blood.


	2. Confusion, Accusation, and Prophecy

**A/N: hope you like this latest installment. please Review!**

**Reunion: Chapter 2: Confusion, Accusation, and Prophecy **

_Darla POV_

Darla couldn't understand what Angelus was thinking. Why did he want to come back to the Hellmouth? They had it good in L.A. So many people who were homeless.....easy pickings. Why did he –even when he was his old self again- want that Slayer? He never cared much about Slayers before –except when they got in his way. She and her new Sire had talked it over (as Spike and Angel hadn't paid any attention to them) and both agreed that Spike himself liked her as well. Angel had said he hated her but they knew better. He hated her because he loved her just as much as William did. This Slayer was the most powerful Slayer in history. She was also the prettiest, she had to admit. It didn't really surprise her that Angel and Spike were interested in her. But what perplexed her most was the fact that Angelus had said 'four new siblings'. What could he mean?

* * *

When Buffy awoke the next morning, she was greeted by a chilling sight. There, in her hand, was a parchment envelope. It may seem like nothing to you or me, but to Buffy it brought back a flood of memories she had tried to bury long ago. She opened the cautiously...carefully. Inside, in flowery script, was a poem.....

_Roses are red_

_So is blood_

_I'd like to be fed_

_With your flood_

...... and a picture. A picture of her with her neck violated with two puncture wounds. She looked closely at the two bleeding wounds. When she realized what was on the paper, she dropped the parchment and screamed. It was _real _blood.

* * *

Buffy felt distracted and paranoid all day. She hadn't told Willow and Xander about...... the incident. She didn't know if she should. After all, the last time something like this happened she had gone to Giles, but he's gone now. Besides, they always burden her with their problems. Why should she tell hers? It was like she had taken Giles's place. After all, last time she checked Angel was in L.A. working on his business. It was most likely a joke, a very sick joke. Probably Spike. After all, he was present most of the time that Angelus was around.

* * *

Dru could hear the stars telling her all sorts of things. Evil, disturbing things. 'The Slayer will die' they chanted to her. Miss Edith was being a good little girl when she heard them speak. 'Her power shall die' "Oh, goodie!" she said in her sweet, innocent voice.

* * *

Darla walked into Drusilla's bedroom, hoping for a chat. She found her looking at the night sky. "What is it?" she asked.

"The Slayer will die," she answered, smiling softly.  
"When? Who will kill her?" Darla eagerly asked.

"Her power shall die," was the only answer she got.

"Who will kill her?" she practically screamed.

"Oh, goodie!" Drusilla clasp her hands to her chest.

* * *

Spike was sitting in his crypt, minding his own business, when she burst through his door for the second time in three days.

"God, Slayer! What is it now?" he fumed.

She didn't answer, unless throwing him onto the crypt wall was an answer.

"What the hell are you playing at, Spike?" she screeched, obviously pissed off.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike yelled back.

"This, you son of a bitch," she threw the envelope at him.

* * *

What the hell was he playing at? Why did he look so shocked to see the contents of the envelope? He didn't think I'd fall for it, did he? Buffy couldn't believe him!

* * *

Angelus wasn't surprised when he neared Spike's crypt and heard crashes and shouting. God, when Buffy's pissed, she's Carrie incarnate. This is working out pretty good. Spike's getting blamed for what I did. He then stopped outside of Spike's door, got into gameface, and shoved Spike's door open.

"Spike!" he yelled, pretending to be angry. He then pulled Buffy away roughly and threw Spike against the wall.

"You didn't tell her, did you William?" he whispered through his fangs into Spike's ear.

Spike gave him a look of pure poison and slowly shook his head.

"Good," Angelus sneered. Then he beat Spike up- Spike taking it all- and stormed out.

* * *

Buffy was furious. How dare he interrupt? She then looked at Spike who was on his knees, grasping his side. He looked so pathetic. Whatever he had done to Angel, it must have been bad. She quickly strode over and helped him up. When he was finally standing again, she punched him into unconsciousness. She left his crypt still fuming.

* * *

Angelus went to the Bronze. He was feeling peckish and he knew the girls were getting restless. He had noticed they weren't as happy as they used to be. He'd bring back two nice boys to cheer them up. As he walked through the Bronze, he could see many a girl staring at him. He chuckled. Come and get it, ladies, he thought to himself. This is your lucky night.


	3. Moving In

**A/N: hey guys! here's my latest installment. hope you like it!**

**Reunion: Chapter 3: Moving In **

_Spike POV, outside the mansion_

Spike looked thoughtfully at the manor that loomed above him. It brought back many memories; some good, some bad. He let out a sigh. It was inevitable.

_Darla POV_

Darla was in the garden when she heard the knock. She got up quickly, hoping it was a lost traveler for her to taste.

_Spike POV_

Spike hated having to do this. As he stood on the stoop, he wondered what the hell had brought him to this.

_Darla POV_

When Darla opened the door, she was disappointed. Damn. It was only Spike. "What do you want?" she sneered. She never liked him much.

"I'm moving in," he answered simply as he pushed past her.

_Angelus POV_

When Angelus came through the door, he wasn't expecting this. He dropped the two teenage boys he had been carrying for Darla and Dru. "What the hell is going on? Why is that son of a bitch here?" he roared. "No, wait, you want that chip removed, right?"

"Yeah, well, that's part of it," Spike answered smoothly.

"Fine," Angelus said calmly as if this was as easy as removing a scrap of food from between one's teeth. He then grabbed Spike and – without any painkillers, drugs, etc. - pulled the chip out.

"Ow! Bloody Hell! That bloody hurt!" Spike yelled fuming.

"Now get out!" Angelus began shoving him toward the door.

"What about family, Angelus?" Spike said coolly, reminding Angelus of not treating family well.

"Now what do you want, Spike?" Angelus asked, sighing.

"I'm moving in," Spike said simply.

"What?!?!" Angelus exploded.

"Oh, don't worry, Peaches. I already ate," and with that he walked off to his new room. He smirked. Spike was back. William the Bloody was back. No chip this time, bitch. Instead of just Angelus and me in a wheelchair or just me, you got us both at the same time. Now don't you feel lucky?

_Drusilla POV_

Dru felt so happy. Everyone was home again.... Darla..... Angelus..... Miss Edith...... Spike..... The stars and the pretty moon had been telling her this happen. And now that Spike, Darla, and Angelus were better, things would be like they used to be. With all the screams, blood, torture, and death, things were going to be fun again.

_Darla POV_

Darla was furious! How could Spike ever think to come back again!? Damn that Angelus! How could he think to strike a deal?! With Spike no less! Now on top of not seeing Angel, she was going to see more of Spike! She growled as she ruthlessly bit into her evening meal.

_Angelus POV, inside Buffy's room_

Angelus couldn't get enough of her. She lay there so peaceful and serene. Yet she was a killer. She was powerful. Something so deadly was so pretty. Like a China doll. So pretty until you break it and cut your finger. He laid a single red rose next to her and with a quick turn on his foot, he was gone.

**A/N: please review! i'll get more up as soon as i can!**


	4. Suspicions

**A/N:hope you like it! please R&R!**

**Reunion: Chapter 4: Suspicions **

_Willow POV_

Willow couldn't shake the feeling that Buffy was hiding something. She had been rather distracted and jumpy lately. Something has to be wrong....but what was it? She picked the phone up and dialed Buffy's house. She let it ring over twenty times before she hung up. She decided, since Buffy wasn't home, maybe Xander was. She tried to call him, but like before, she received no answer.

_Xander POV_

Xander was sitting at a table with Anya at the Bronze, listening to the band, wondering if he should ask Anya to dance, when Buffy walked through the door. He immediately jumped up and went to talk to her. "Hi, Buff," he said cheerfully.

"Hey, Xander," Buffy replied half-heartedly.

Xander couldn't shake the sneaking suspicion Buffy wasn't herself. He was about to ask her about it when she gave him a look that plainly said she wanted to alone. "Okay.... I'll just be...... over there," he pointed to the table where Anya was still sitting, waiting for his return. Without waiting for a reply, he retreated to his table.

_Buffy POV_

Buffy greeted Xander and, completely ignoring him thereafter, went up to the catwalk. She was looking down at the club and band when she sensed him. She quickly turned around. "Angel, I thought you went back to L.A.," she said carefully.

"Oh, I thought I'd stick around," Angelus said smoothly.

"Oh," she replied, her attention returning to the dance floor.

He glided to a position behind her and slowly, carefully put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he faked concern he knew his soul would most definitely show.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied dolefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked again even though he knew very well what was bothering her.

"Nothing," she answered sounding rather far away which was very unusual for Buffy. In fact, she sounded more like Dru.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before she turned and walked away.

_Angelus POV_

So my little presents are doing their job. Buffy the Bitch was gonna be under his spell.....forever.....

**A/N: i'll update ASAP!**


	5. I Feel Like Recruiting

**A/N: hey guys! i'm sorry i havent updated in awhile. my compy was havin problems and i was havin some self-esteem issues going on so please forgive me for that. anyway.... i hope you guys enjoy tis new chappie!**

**Reunion: Chapter 5: I Feel Like Recruiting**

_Angelus POV_

Angelus waited for Buffy to fall asleep as usual when he saw him. 'That son of a bitch,' he thought angrily. 'What was he doing here?' His head snapped up when he saw Buffy's light had gone out. 'Soon,' he thought, 'soon her light, her life, will fall into darkness...'

_Spike POV_

Spike watched attentively his Sire's movements. He was beginning to rethink the deal. Why had he agreed? _Because it was your Sire that made the deal_, he answered himself. Suddenly it dawned on him what his Sire was planning. He had to know for sure. He turned quickly and raced off in the direction of Willow's house.

_Willow POV_

Willow was just trying a spell that would allow her to see Buffy's problem, when he knocked on the glass door. She quickly and quietly t up and asked him through the glass, "What the hell are you doing here, Spike?"

"Chill out, Red, I need your help," he said in his usual there's-big-trouble voice.

"What is it?" she asked urgently.

"Have you noticed Buffy acting odd?" he asked desperately.

"Well, yeah," Willow replied, "she seems kind of paranoid and distracted lately. Why is something wrong?"

No time to explain, luv. Gotta to," and with that he ran off of her porch, worry and panic written on his face.

_Xander POV_

Xander was just getting comfortable with Anya when an unexpected pounding on his door forced him to ruin the mood.

"Sorry, Anya," he said thoroughly pissed.

When he opened the door, to add to his displeasure, there stood his least favorite vampire: Spike.

"You know exactly when it isn't a good time to drop by, you know that, Spike?" he asked sarcastically.

Spike, however, didn't seem to care.

"Last time you saw Buffy, did you get the feeling that something was wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

"Why should I tell you?" Xander fumed.

"Look, just answer the question," Spike started to get impatient.

"Why?" Xander asked suspiciously.

"Bloody Hell! Do you want her to die?!" Spike yelled.

"What do you mean Buffy's gonna die?!" Xander shouted.

"Just answer the bloody question!" Spike growled exasperatedly.

"Yes, okay!" he looked up at the ceiling, "She was kinda scared and zoned out," Xander finally answered, but when he looked down again, Spike was gone.

_Darla POV_

Darla couldn't understand it! Angelus was up to something. It has to do with the Slayer that much she knew. Now what else did Angelus say? _I feel like recruiting _floated into her mind. At the time she didn't understand what it meant, now an idea of what was going on was forming in her mind. Then she realized something. Dru had heard the stars say that the Slayer's power would die and so would she. She understood now. She immediately went to Drusilla's bedroom and yanked her out the door.

"We have to go find Spike," she explained. "Something's not right."


	6. Angelus is up to something

**A/N: hey! here's more. sorry for the slow update. stuffs ben happenin. anyway, on to the story! pleez R&R!**

**Reunion: Chapter 6: Angelus is up to something**

Spike POV

Spike froze. He sniffed the air. It was Darla and Dru. He called out, "Where are you?"

"Over here," the sound seemed to come from behind him.

He ran off in the direction of Darla's voice.

"Darla?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Spike?" Darla replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

"Angelus is up to something," Darla answered. "We need to find him."

"I was just going to do that. How did you find out?" he asked curiously.

"I figured it out. After all, you and Angel gave us plenty of time to think," he said snidely.

'Uh-oh,' thought Spike. 'Darla's pissed.'

"Daddy's been mean," Dru chimed in her share.

"We've got to find them, now!" Darla growled angrily, getting into gameface.

Dru and Spike soon joined her and Angelus's family set off into the night.

Angelus was about to bite Buffy and turn her, when he sensed them. They were beyond pissed, they were absolutely furious.

'Oh, shit,' he thought to himself. 'Of all times to revolt, they choose now.'

He snarled in frustration. Okay, then. I'll just take her with me. And with that thought, he picked up her sleeping form and carried her off into the night.

Spike and the girls suddenly caught a whiff of something. It was Angelus, no doubt about it, but that wasn't all. They could smell vanilla…

Joyce Summers awoke the next morning to a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. 'What a glorious day,' she thought to herself. After she was dressed, she went to Buffy's room to do the 'Mom' thing. 'Time to wake my Slayer daughter,' she thought pleasantly. But when she opened the door, "Buffy –" she stopped in mid-sentence. All she found was an empty bed. And on the pillow was a drawing of Buffy, sound asleep.

After calling the police, Joyce sat on the steps, her head in her hands. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter. Her daughter was gone. Kidnapped. Who would do such a thing? Who could be so heartless?

Angelus had carried her to the mansion. He stood over her chained body. He had dressed her in the blackest two-piece dress. She looked like a Gothic goddess. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but he didn't feel in a good enough mood to care. She was lying on a stone altar like a sacrifice to the gods. 'God, she looks beautiful.' He suddenly remembered how evil Willow and Xander were as vampires in the alternate reality. They will make perfect children. Time to go a witch hunting…


	7. Witch Hunting

**A/N: here's more! enjoy! pleez R&R!**

**Reunion: Chapter 7: Witch Hunting**

Willow POV

Willow had made up her mind. She was going to confront Buffy with her suspicions. When she got to her destination, it looked like she had stepped onto a crime scene. "Mrs. Summers?" she called as soon as she had run through the door.

"Willow, she's gone," Joyce said hauntingly as she stared off into space.

"Who? Who's gone?" Willow asked, even though she was quite sure who was missing.

"Buffy," was the last thing she got out of the older woman.

By the time the police left, Willow's panic had subsided a little.

She still couldn't believe it. What kind of sicko would take Buffy?

Angelus! That pig! What the hell is going on! Why does he want to turn her? She's the Slayer! 'God,' Darla thought. He sees one Cali girl with superpowers and he already wants to turn her. She's just a piece of fresh meat, just something to play with. What the hell is he thinking!

Angelus POV

I want to have a powerful order. I want to be in charge. Drusilla…Willow… Buffy… Darla… Spike… Xander… and I think Giles will make up the Order of Angelus. And I shall rule them.

Angelus waited until Rosenberg was in the park alone before he attacked. He had gotten a tranquilizer gun that very evening. Of course he hadn't paid for it. The clerk had been tasty though… He aimed and silently and carefully pulled the trigger.

All Willow remembered was feeling worried about Buffy, when she felt a prick on the back of her neck. Then she fell into darkness.

Bingo! I got her and without a fight. Now to take her to the mansion to see her friend. After all, best friends are forever…

Angelus laid the leather-clad body down on an altar adjoining Buffy's. Her red hair fell on her face. He gently pushed it away. He had dressed her in an outfit that was exactly like the one the vampire version had worn. It seems the Vamp Willow must have stolen her clothes from one of the shops in Sunnydale. The leather outfit looked perfect on her. He taped her mouth shut so she couldn't say a spell. 'Last thing I need is for some magicks messing up my plan.' He finished chaining her down to the altar and turned to find Spike standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Angelus snarled.

"Nothing, Peaches," Spike replied. "Just curious."

"You feel like some fun?" he asked his childe as if he were going for ice cream.

"What did you have in mind?" Spike asked, obviously interested.

"A man hunt," Angelus replied.

"Who?" Spike asked curiously.

"Your favorite human," Angelus smirked. "Xander Harris."


	8. Interrogtions

**A/N: pleez R&R!**

**Reunion: Chapter 8: Interrogations**

Two girls kidnapped in two days. There's got to be a connection besides the fact that their friends. Now what had the mother and girl said? Something about some sort of calling cards… Eureka! That's it! Inspector Kate Hudson finally remembered the drawings. What would this town do without me? Nothing, that's what, they need me. I was only assigned to this case because they don't have a large justice system here. She looked over the case files. Buffy Summers, age 20, Cali blonde, 5'5", there's a history of violence in her school records, too. Now why does that name sound familiar? Oh, my God! She's Angel's ex. The one he loved so much, he went evil. She quickly looked at the other girl's file. Willow Rosenberg, age 20, flaming red, 5'6", intellectual. Well, let's see, they both appear to be part of a group of some sort. Something tells me this guy is after the people in this clique, most likely the girls. She made a few calls and found out there were only three other girls involved. It's time to have a talk with these girls.

* * *

Dawn still couldn't believe it. Her sister was gone. She'd dreamed of this day for as long as she could remember. And now that it was here, and all she could do was cry. Everyone thought she was nuts in middle school, but now she was finally regaining her reputation. At least people were talking to her. She was in history class writing a note to her friend when the cop walked through the door.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm Inspector Kate Hudson, LAPD. I need to have a talk with Dawn," she said politely.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Johnson said though very curious as to what going on. Every head in the class turned. They didn't look surprised. 'Oh, God, let me die right now.' She slowly got up and walked past the curious glances to the front of the classroom.

"Let's go outside," the officer suggested.

Once they were in the hall, she immediately started her expected questions. "Dawn, did Buffy have any enemies?"

Yeah, of course, she did. She was the Slayer, after all. "No," she answered, knowing the detective wouldn't understand.

"Could you describe Buffy's relationship with Angel?"

"How do you know about him?" Dawn shrieked.

"We've met."

"Oh," Dawn was dumbfounded. "Um, okay, I guess. They weren't hostile to each other if that's what you're asking."

"No, of course not," she replied reassuringly. "Well, that's al for now. I'll be seeing you later."

She then turned – and without saying goodbye – walked away.

* * *

Tara was about to do a locator spell to find Willow when there was a knock on her dorm room door. She quickly put the ingredients away, and answered the door. It was an inspector.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you Tara?"

"Yes, what's the problem?" Tara asked fearfully.

"No problem. I just need to ask you a couple of questions."

"Sure, would you like to come in?" Tara asked politely.

"Thank you."

"Would you like something to drink?" Tara asked hurriedly, not wanting to be rude.

"No, thank you," the cop surveyed her surroundings. She remarked, "You seem to be very interested in the occult."

"Oh, just a hobby of mine," Tara said absently. She didn't want to say anything that might hurt Buffy's or Willow's reputation of being normal.

"Did Willow and Buffy share your interest?"

"No, of course not," Tara lied quickly.

"Tara, you should know that if Buffy or Willow were mixed up in a cult of any kind they would want you to say something."

"They were never in any kind of cult," Tara replied truthfully.

"Then what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Tara replied, her panic growing with each moment she sat there with the cop.

"You do know withholding evidence is a crime," Kate Hudson smiled inwardly. 'There now, she's sure to spill the beans.'

"I am fully aware of that law," Tara replied calmly. "Now if you will please excuse me, I have some things to take care of."

"Very well, then, good day," and with that she got up and left Tara in her room to try her spell.

* * *

Kate Hudson was making a mental note of the conversation she had just had with that strange young woman. The girl was definitely touchy when it came to the occult. Then again, that's not surprising considering the fact that Angel is a vampire. Something's up. She could feel it.

* * *

Anya was working in the magic shop when the strict looking cop walked through the door. Anya put on a fake smile, "Welcome to the Magic Box. How may I help you?"

"I need to ask you a few questions… Anya, is it?"

"Ok," Anya replied.

"You know Buffy and Willow, am I correct?"

"Yes, I know them rather well."

"Were they ever involved in the occult?"

"No," Anya looked at the woman in an expression she hoped was one of shock and surprise. She couldn't let her know anything.

"Did Buffy or Willow ever have any enemies?"

"Yes, but they're all dead now," which was kinda true. After all, vampires are technically dead.

"Can you think of any reason for someone to kidnap Willow or Buffy?"

"No," Anya lied, knowing full well that there were many reasons for somebody to kidnap a powerful witch or the Slayer.

"I have just one more question. What is your relationship with Dawn and Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, and Tara Benson?" Kate asked, positive Anya would give a vague answer.

"We're friends. We all met in high school except for Tara who we met in college. Why?" Anya added suspiciously.

"Just curious," Kate answered vaguely before turning and walking out the door.


	9. Man Hunt

**A/N: pleez R&R!**

**Reunion: Chapter 9: Man Hunt**

Xander was in the Bronze, thinking dolefully about his two missing friends. He was only vaguely aware of where he was.

How could someone take Buffy and Willow? Willow is a powerful witch and Buffy's the Slayer. It must have been some demon or supernatural creature to be able to overpower them. Whoever it was they were looking for the most powerful people in the Scoobies.

Something tells me that we're in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Spike and Angelus entered the Bronze inconspicuously. Unless you count the fact that most of girls' heads turned in their direction. They stealthily approached Xander from behind.

* * *

Xander suddenly decided that maybe he shouldn't be at the Bronze. It held too many memories. He got up and headed toward the door.

* * *

'Damn! He was leaving!' Spike thought. 'Now I can't take pleasure in hurting the bloody wanker!'

* * *

He was leaving. Perfect. It will be much easier overpowering him the more isolated he was. Angelus smirked. Spike looked pissed. He obviously hasn't been in the game for awhile.

* * *

Xander was walking slowly towards home, when suddenly his world went black.

* * *

"Pick him up, boy," Angelus commanded. "It's time to go home."

* * *

Spike obediently threw Xander's limp body over his shoulder, and as he followed behind his leader, made sure that every five seconds it hit at least one pole or tree. Now it was time for the fun to begin. He smirked inside. He still felt bad about Buffy, but he wouldn't mind some company in his unlife.

* * *

Now all three were laid on their separate altars, Angelus asked, "You know what Spike?"

"What, Peaches?"

"Since Dalton is dust, I think we're gonna need a new smart lackey."

"Yeah, so?" Spike shrugged.

"Why don't we get the original gang back together?" Angelus smirked at his own idea.

"You mean…?"

"Giles is gonna have some company," he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. This was going to be interesting.


	10. Off to the Mother Country

**A/N: pleez R&R!**

**Reunion: Chapter 10: Off to the Mother Country**

Before they left for the mother country, they gave instructions to Darla to put sedatives into each prisoner every day. They looked like a clan of assassins. Buffy, the leader, in her dark gothic dress. Willow, the witch, in her tight leather outfit. Xander, with his strange attraction to monsters, in a leather outfit not unlike his evil vampire counterpart wore in the alternate reality. They like perfect vampires.

* * *

Rupert Giles was sitting in his living room, sipping some tea, when there was a sudden banging on his door. "All right, hold on," Giles said frustratingly.

When he opened the door, he found himself face to face with the only vampires he let live: Angel and Spike.

"What do you want?" he asked, not caring whether he was polite or not.

"Buffy's in trouble," Spike said, immediately sure to get the ex-Watcher's attention.

"Why? What's happened!" Giles asked urgently, all traces of distaste gone from his face.

"Invite us in and we'll explain everything," Angelus said deviously.

"I invite you in," Giles said unaware that those would be the last words from his lips.

* * *

Stupid wanker. Spike looked at the unconscious form on the floor behind him.

"What the bloody hell are we still doing here? Shouldn't we be going? Somebody could have heard us and called the feds," Spike asked. He knew very well how stupid people could be.

"Giles keeps a few talismans and such around," Angelus answered. "One in particular makes a force field around the building that it is in. And it will make things easier if we use it. Another useful attribute that it possesses is the ability to make that building invisible to the rest of the world."

"Oh, well…. Hurry up would you?" Spike said impatiently.

"Got it," Angelus said with triumph. He held up a dark blue almost black stone. "We just put it in the middle of the mansion and instant safety. Let's go."

* * *

Darla couldn't believe how much time Angelus and Spike spent on this 'kill-the-Slayer' project. And they weren't even doing it out of hate! Love! Obsession! They love her! The others are just for her to take comfort in. She never thought Angelus could sink so low. Spike, yes, but Angelus? Her pride and joy? Her bad boy? Fallen in love with the Slayer? How could he do this to me? How could he?

* * *

Anya was starting to get worried. She hadn't seen Xander for two days at least. She had thought that maybe he just needed time to himself to deal with the fact that his best friends were missing. Also for some reason when she mentioned the fact that missing people usually turned up dead, he got really upset. But something definitely must be wrong if he hadn't been seen for such a long time period. 


	11. The Deed is done

**AN: sorry this is so short but i felt that this needed to be a separate thing. pleez R&R!**

**Reunion: Chapter 11: The Deed is done.**

So a boy has gone missing, too. It must be connected. Three teenagers were gone in a week. It's not just a coincidence. Whoever was taking these teens had a pattern. Maybe his file will shed some light on the matter. Kate Hudson opened the manila folder and looked at his record. Alexander Harris, age 20, dark features, class clown. Apparently he was also a part of this group.

"Inspector Hudson?" a voice above her asked.

She looked up, "Yes?"

"I have just received word that a Rupert Giles has been abducted in England."

"So?"

"He is affiliated with all three teenagers who are missing here."

"What? How did they know each other?"

"That is still vague, miss," he said stiffly.

"Thank you, officer," she said gratefully. "You've been very helpful."

* * *

"You know what?" he addressed his family. "I'm feeling generous. So I will let each of you turn one of them. I, of course, lay claim to the Slayer. I will assign each of you a Childe. Darla, you, as my Sire, shall have Ripper, a ferocious fight with brains to match. Drusilla, you shall have Willow, a killer at heart with powers that could blow up the entire world at will. And Spike, I give you Xander, a handsome but deadly adversary."

"Why do I have to get him?" Spike whined.

"Think of it as revenge. Also it's uncanny how much he is like you when he is a vampire," Angelus answered.

"Fine," Spike groused, obviously not very happy with his assignment.

They all left the moonlit garden and went into the altar room. There they all got into position over their victims. Then, simultaneously, bit into the creamy necks. When they had drunken enough, they slit their wrist s and made sure that at least a trickle of blood went down the throats. The deed was done.


End file.
